


Watchless

by verboseDescription



Series: Omniversal Connections [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Other, its the no watch universe, theres not much else to say abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verboseDescription/pseuds/verboseDescription
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Ben Tennyson. Normal high school kid. But maybe, that's about to change.<br/>A story about the Ben without a watch, and what he does after meeting the other bens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchless

You had a very normal life before it all started.

If you never learned about the omnitrix or alternate timelines, you’d probably still have one. There’s nothing like being hunted down by alternate versions of yourself to put a little variety in your life.

In all honesty, nothing much changed straight away. When Grandpa came with his plumbers, he explained everything, but then the next day you were back at school and taking a history test that you probably failed, listening to five other people complain that they did the same.

You played soccer.

You did homework.

You didn’t talk to Gwen.

               

And then one day, the Ben with the blue watch comes over.

He wants to hang out.

You play soccer.

"How’d you get here?” You ask.

“Azmuth made this cool thing that can teleport people through dimensions,” Blue grins, “I took it.”

You laugh and ask him why he’d chose this dimension.

“It’s pretty cool here,” Blue replies.

“Nothing exciting ever happens here.”

“Yeah, I know.”

You go get milkshakes and talk about Sumo Slammers.

“The plot’s different in my universe,” Blue says.

“That’s weird,” You say, but you think it might make sense.

When he leaves, you get restless.

You ask Grandpa about aliens.

You forget to do your homework.

You talk to Gwen.

 

“Do you believe in aliens?” You ask her.

“If I see one, I’ll believe,” She replies, “But I don’t see any reason why I should right now.”

“Where’s your sense of imagination?” You ask, joking.

“Must have left it somewhere,” She replies dryly, “Mom says you’re acting weird.”

“Aunt Natalie thinks a lot of things are weird,” You retort, “How’s your brother?”

Gwen doesn’t say anything after that.

 

Blue comes back, and he brings another Ben with him. It’s the one in the black hoodie.

One of the Ben’s that was working with Eon. He was scary, then. Someone who shared your face and wanted to hurt you. It felt like a bad movie plot.

You’re not scared of him anymore. In the light, he looks like a kid trying to hide in a sweatshirt. At night, the eyeliner made his eyes dark and malevolent but now his eyes just look wide and frightened and you wonder, _how old is this guy?_

“He wants to stay here,” Blue says.

“What’s wrong with your dimension?” You ask Black.

“It’s full of hipsters,” He says, “It’s super lame.”

“He’s kinda hiding out,” Blue explains, “He thinks that some of the other Bens are gonna try and find him or something and says this dimension’s the last place anyone would look.”

“Why?”

“It’s like a town,” Black says, “The dimensions, I mean. You have neighbors and you can go find where they live pretty easily, because they’re close to you. When someone goes missing, you’d probably look around there ‘cause it’s close. But then there’s people who are on the other side of town, and it takes a while to get there. So no one goes there.”

Black sees you looking at him and squirms in his hoodie.

“Or, y’know,” He says, “Whatever.”

“That’s probably a good way of putting it,” You reply, “The farther away the dimension is, the harder it is to get to, and the more it’s different than your’s.”

 Black nods.

“But what I _really_ want to know,” You say, “Is how you get a universe where we have an Australian accent.”

Black smirks.

“We called him Mad Ben,” He says, “He’s an ass. I think the name was a joke or something. I dunno. Eon said that we needed something to call each other than saying ‘Ben’ and have everyone respond.”

You tell them that you’ve assigned them colors in your head.

Blue thinks it’s cool. It makes him feel like a power ranger.

“Whatever,” Black says.

You go get milkshakes again. Blue says he’s very glad you don’t have some weird obsession with smoothies like some of the other Bens he’s met.

“There’s worse drinks to be obsessed with,” Black says.

“Name one.”

“Stay with Grandpa Max for a few hours and I’m sure you’ll find one.”

“Can’t,” Blue replies, slurping his milkshake, “He’s dead.”

“Oh,” Black looks like he wants to say something, but Blue doesn’t look like he wants to talk about it.

“Do you think there’s a universe where we’re _gay_?” He asks.

You and Black choke on your milkshakes. There’s no talk of dead grandpa’s after that.

Blue keeps asking about different universes.

“What if there’s a universe where we’re a _girl?_ Or, what if there’s one where we have a _British_ accent? There could be one where we have our own _theme park_!”

 

When Blue leaves, you and Black don’t know what to do.

You talk about the multiverse.

He does your homework.

You go to Gwen’s.

 

“Is this why you were asking about aliens?” Gwen asks. She looks unamused. You wonder if she hasn’t forgiven you for bringing up Ken. You’re still not sure what happened to him.

“I’m not really an alien,” Black says as you say “Kind of.”

“Well,” Gwen says, “I’m going to bed in two hours. If you can explain it in that time, go ahead.”

“Isn’t that kind of early?” You ask.

“I wake up at four thirty.”

“He’s me from an alternate dimension and he can turn into aliens and he wanted to hang out with us for a little while,” You tell her.

Gwen stares at you.

“Okay,” she says, “I guess that’s one explanation for this.”

“What’s the other?”

“That I’m dreaming.”

“Why would you dream about me?”

“You’ve been acting weird lately,” Gwen replies, sounding very confident, “Maybe I’m just trying to subconsciously figure out a reason, and because you were talking about aliens the last time I saw you, I’m thinking of something weird.”

“Maybe you’re hallucinating from lack of sleep,” Black suggests helpfully.

Gwen looks at him sighs.

“Come back tomorrow after school,” She says, “And show me some of those aliens.”

 

Gwen accepts the fact that aliens exist very calmly, but she only accepts Black’s existence after asking him so many questions he has to sit down.

“What kind of universe do you live in that made you want to wear eyeliner?” Gwen asks, half joking and half curious.

“Seemed like a good idea at the time,” Black mutters, who doesn’t take offense.

“I think you’re wearing too much,” She says, and takes out a notebook. You wonder if she’s planning on making some kind of list about the differences of your worlds.

“My Gwen said that too,” Black agreed.

“And where is she?”

“Space.”

When Black tells Gwen about her being able to use magic, she starts looking for spellbooks. It occurs to you, you’re the same kind of person as she is. You’ve both been waiting for the adventure you’ve already missed out on.

“You have it easier, you know,” Gwen tells you, “All you have to do is switch places with some other self and take their watch, and you’re a hero. _I_ need to learn a book full of spells.”

“Look for Kevin Levin,” Black suggests, “Sometimes he knows stuff.”

“Kevin _Levin_ ,” Gwen repeats, and laughs, “What a name.”

Black shrugs.

“It might not be Levin here,” Black says, “I’ll help you look for him.”

 

You do end up switching places with one of the Ben’s. It’s the same Ben who gave you his omnitrix the first time. Paradox called him Ben Prime. You call him Green.

He tells you enough about his universe that he’s confident no one will notice, and then gives you his watch. You wonder why he wants to go to your universe.

Black says you’re luckier than you think.

You have fun in Green’s universe.

The alien called Rook Blonko tells you you’re acting a bit strangely.

“Can’t a guy just have a good day?” You ask. Rook narrows his eyes.

Someone’s pretended to be Green once before.

He’s suspicious.

“Forgive me if I appear distrustful,” Rook replies, “But I have been mistaken before, and I do not want to make that mistake again.”

“Whatever,” You say, but you’re not surprised. You’re not as good at smiling as Green. He and Blue have had at least a year of learning how to look nice on camera, but you’re just a regular moody teenager like Black.

“Let’s go get smoothies.” Rook relaxes a little.

“I would like a meatball sub,” He tells you.

You wonder if there’s a Rook on your Earth. You think you’d like to be friends.

 

Rook starts asking you things about Green to make sure you’re him.

You don’t answer all of them, but you avoid the questions like Green would so you’re mainly good.

The thing that get’s you is you don’t shout out names for the aliens.

It’s such a ridiculous thing that you laugh at first, but Rook doesn’t find it funny. He grabs you by your hoodie and demands to know where Green is.

“Home,” You say, “Um. My home. In my dimension.”

Rook sighs.

He lets you go.

“I’m the one without a watch,” You explain, “I just wanted to see what it’d like.”

“I wish he had told me,” Rook sighs again. You pat him on the shoulder awkwardly.

“We didn’t want anyone to know,” You explain, “Sorry.”

“What is he doing in your dimension?” Rook asks. You shrug.

“Playing soccer probably.”

 

When you get home, Green tells you he started a fight in class. You tell him Rook’s mad at him.

“ _Really?”_ He says and frowns, “Aww, what’d you do?”

“He found out I wasn’t you,” You reply, “Sorry man.”

Green sighs.

“Whatever,” He says, “There’s a zombie in your room.”

“Oh, okay,” He says it so casually that you respond in the same tone. It doesn’t register right away how strange it is.

“Wait,” You pause, “A _zombie_?”

Blue and Black are in your room. There is also a zombie. It’s you.

Black says that if they’re still going with the name thing, he’s Purple.

It’s not like when you first saw Black, the Ben in the purple straightjacket still scares you. He doesn’t look like he wants to hurt you, but that’s not the problem. The thing is, he’s a zombie. Of course he looks scary. He’s an actual _monster._

And he’s sitting on your bed chewing on a pillow.

You sit down next to Blue.

“Are you just going to bring _everyone_ here?” You ask.

“But he looked so lonely!” Blue protests. You roll your eyes.

“I’m happy he’s here,” Black whispers.

“My house isn’t a home for stray Bens,” You tell Blue, “You can’t just bring everyone here. My mom’s gonna notice.”

“I thought you said you wanted _excitement_ ,” Green teases.

“Since when does excitement mean finding zombies on your bed?”

 

You go looking for books with Gwen. She looks different.

Tired, maybe.

She cut her hair.

It’s kind of a mess. It looks like she woke up with a bedhead and decided to cut off her ponytail.

Her mom wasn’t too happy about it, Gwen says and her eyes are sparkling.

She says she doesn’t care what her mom says.

“That’s new,” You say, and she elbows you in the ribs.

“Shut up for a minute, okay?” Gwen laughs, “I want to thank you, doofus.”

“Thank me?”

“I feel like things could be different now. Did I ever tell you, I used to be really interested in magic?” Gwen continues, “It was… I don’t know, like some kind of childish wish. That if I had something like that, there’d be no one who could tell me I wasn’t good enough for their school, or anything, and even if they did, I’d know I had something that none of them could do.”

“But why magic?” You ask.

“I’ve always wanted to be able to have the power to fix things with the snap of my fingers,” Gwen shrugs, “And then we went to that magic show when we were kids… I just felt like I could be good at it if someone gave me the chance.”

“Well, I guess you weren’t wrong,” You reply. You’re not sure what else to say, so you grab a book and show it to Gwen, who shakes her head.

“I have that book, it’s horrible. Anyways, there was a point to this,” Gwen says, “Ben, I want to go to college.”

You think, _don’t go! We were finally getting along. Who else am I supposed to talk to about finding different versions of myself in my room? Don’t you see? We’re supposed to be best friends. We’re supposed to save the world together._

You say, “Didn’t you say you weren’t going early?”

“I changed my mind,” Gwen says and she looks so happy you have to smile for her, “I think it might be okay that I never got a spellbook. There’s this school that offers a lot of classes in magic and magic history. I figure, I’m bound to learn something there, right? The school looks kind of creepy, but they have a whole library full of magic books that one of the teachers donated. The only thing is--,”

Gwen trails off and looks at you. You know what she’s going to say.

“I know what I’m going to do now Ben,” She says, “But what’s going to happen to you?”

There are two different people hiding out in your house, and they’re both you. You have the blood of magical alien running through your veins, just like your cousin. Your grandfather is part of a secret organization and works with aliens every day. Somewhere out there, there is the possibility of you finding a watch to turn into all of them.

“I don’t know,” You say, “But it’s going to be awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you couldn't tell:  
> Green: Ben Prime  
> Blue: Ben 23  
> Black: Nega Ben  
> Purple: Benzarro


End file.
